


Doces

by DianaAyumi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi
Summary: L estava vivo a séculos, mas não estava esperando encontrar alguém tão saboroso a ponto de fazer toda sua sanidade sair de cena, mas lá estava, alguém que enlouquecia seus sentidos, e aquilo era definitivamente um problema para o pobre vampiro.





	Doces

(NARRADOR)   
Numa floresta sempre costumam ir seres curiosos à procura de algo novo, crianças apostando corridas e desobedecendo as proibições dos pais, se perdendo e chorando por isso, pobres viajantes perdidos tentando escapar da chuva e no final sempre encontrando aquele lugar.   
-Querido! Está chovendo muito!   
-Eu sei, eu sei.   
-Devíamos ter ficado no carro! – Ele a abraçou.   
-Olhe! Tem uma construção logo à frente, vamos para lá.   
-Graças a Deus!   
Eles pararam diante da mansão decrépita e entraram, teias de aranhas caíam por toda parte, móveis desgastados e empoeirados, o chão rangia sob seus pés, tudo em decadência.   
-Vamos Lince, não podemos ficar parados na porta, venha.   
-Ok...   
Andaram pelos corredores escuros até pararem, duas crianças vestidas com roupas elegantes estavam brincando e os olharam.   
-Olha Marcos, crianças.   
-Hã? – As olhou. – Estão escapando da chuva também?   
Elas se levantaram sorrindo, uma era loira com cabelos até os ombros e a outra tinha os cabelos brancos.   
-Que bom que escolhemos esse lugar! - A de cabelos brancos concordou.   
-O Onii-Chan nunca erra!   
-É, o L é demais! - A mulher se aproximou e se abaixou para colocar a mão nnoombro do loiro.   
-Quem é L? Onde ele está?   
-Já deve estar vindo.   
-Lince, estou com um mau pressentimento, se afaste deles.  
-Há Marcos, são apenas crianças certo? – Os dois concordaram.  
-Sim, apenas crianças não é Mello? – O loiro observou a mão da mulher atentamente.  
-Sim, apenas crianças famintas Near.  
-Estão com fome?  
-Estamos.  
-Marcos, deve ter comida na mochila e... – Ela parou de falar ao sentir presas se ficarem em seu pulso. – HAA!!!  
-Lince!!!  
-CORRA MARCOS! ELES NÃO SÃO CRIANÇAS! – Os dois riram maliciosamente.  
-Em dias chuvosos... – Near se aproximou da mulher trêmula, mordendo-a no pescoço, olhando diretamente para o outro humano. -... Sempre aparece alimentos.  
-Hehehe.  
-HAAA!!!!  
O homem saiu correndo desesperado, as duas crianças ficaram o olhando despreocupados.  
-Devemos ir atrás dele?  
-Não Mello, deixa pro Onii-Chan, vamos terminar com ela. – A puxou pelos cabelos. – Já desmaiou?  
-Humanos são fracos  
-São.  
Marcos não acreditava no que ouvi era impossível! Trovões e relâmpagos caíram do lado de fora quando Desceu a escada um dos degraus se rompeu e ele caiu torcendo o tornozelo no.   
-Droga! Eu preciso sair daqui...  
-Por que a pressa?   
-Hã?  
-Não gostou da nossas hospedagem? Pode reclamar diretamente comigo então.   
-Não... Não... - Ele recuou ao ver o ser a sua frente.   
Suas roupas de séculos a trás indicavam nobreza, sua postura indicava riqueza, seus olhos indicavam frieza, seus lábios indicavam desinteresse e sua pele pálida como a de um defunto indicava... morte. A escuridão da sala foi desfeita temporariamente por um relâmpago, permitindo a visão de um sorriso que indicava o fim.   
Não se ouviram gritos, e mesmo que houvessem eram abafados pelos trovões, afinal ninguém nunca vinha ali. Mariposas voavam para o fogo e pessoas voavam para a morte.   
-Já terminou L? - Retirou suas presas da clavícula alheia.   
-Livre-se dele.   
-Tá bom!   
-O que fizeram com a mulher?   
-Já acabamos.   
-Ótimo.  
-A fraqueza deles é impressionante não é L?  
-Sim Mello, é. – Se virou e foi para seus aposentos.  
Sentou-se numa poltrona e olhou para o véu escuro que impediria a luz de entrar. Mexeu no líquido carmesim de sua taça. Sim, a fraqueza dos humanos era impressionante, mas não era isso que mais o espantava. Sorveu um gole lentamente, o mais espantoso era sua estupidez, voavam para o fim com tanta pressa quanto um maratonista, humanos... já fazia muito tempo que convivera com eles. Sorriu, agora ele era um monstro e os humanos caminhavam voluntariamente para seu covil, e inevitavelmente para suas próprias covas.

(L)  
-Mello! Me devolva!  
-Não quero!  
-Vou falar pro Onii-Chan!  
-Fala então!  
-Mello, devolva para o Near, o brinquedo não é seu  
-Mas L...  
-Se quer um, arrumo um pra você. – Fez um bico infantil.  
-Tá bom...  
-Vamos brincar juntos enquanto isso!  
-Vamos! – Observei as duas crianças se enfurnarem num canto e suspirei.  
Já fazia duas noites desde nossa última refeição, era muito conveniente não precisarmos nos alimentar todos os dias, apesar do que o apetite daqueles dois era maior que o meu.   
Meus olhos correram pelos móveis acabados, talvez eu devesse renová-lo, acabaria com esse ar sombrio, talvez fosse melhor, Mello certamente reclamaria, ele acha que combina conosco.   
Mesmo estando de dia o ambiente era 100% escuro, mas não nos incomodava, conseguimos enxergar na escuridão. Abri uma fresta da cortina e olhei o céu, seria um dia quente e lindo, fechei e caminhei para o Jardim que ficava nos fundos, era o único lugar que permanecia intacto além do meu quarto e do quarto de brinquedos de Near.   
Me sentei na beira de uma fonte seca e senti o sol tocar minha pele, creio que de acordo com as lendas, nesse momento deveria estar gritando e me resumindo a cinzas, provavelmente isso aconteceria caso Near ou Mello resolvessem se juntar a mim, então por que isso não acontecia comigo? Já tive muitos séculos para treinar a conviver com a luz solar, hoje posso permanecer perfeitamente intacto diante dela, quantos anos eu tinha? Nem me lembro, mas pode-se perceber que perdi o costume de falar de maneira rebuscada, era mais fácil me misturar aos humanos dessa forma, não que eu saísse muito de qualquer maneira.  
Não tenho lembranças da minha vida como humano, e nem acho importante, sei que eu era da nobreza e particularmente aprecio minhas roupas antigas.   
-L! - Olhei para as duas crianças que me chamaram da escuridão, em um piscar de olhos estava ao lado deles.   
-Sim?   
-Eu quero chocolate!   
-Chocolate?   
-Sim!  
-Não sei pra quê, você não vai sentir o gosto mesmo.   
-Claro que vou! Assim como o L consegue viver na luz do sol, vou ser capaz de apreciar o chocolate!   
-Isso nunca vai acontecer.   
-Vai sim!   
-Claro que vai! Não é L? – Os olhos azuis brilhavam esperançosos.  
-L?  
-Eu não sei Mello, mas comprarei pra você.  
-Obrigado!  
-Agora vão brincar.  
-Ok! – Sumiram outra vez.  
Eu não fazia ideia se o que o loiro disse aconteceria ou não, eles não conseguiram se desfazer totalmente de suas vidas como humanos, Near continuava apegado a brinquedos, e Mello apegado ao chocolate, espero que um dia ele realize seu desejo.  
Coloquei um sobretudo que escondia minha roupa, um chapéu e saí. Com minha rapidez natural da raça vampiresca, cheguei a uma loja de doces rapidamente.  
-Hã? Deseja algo senhor? – A atendente me olhou de um jeito suspeito.  
A ignorei e fiquei a andando pela loja, claro que tenho consciência que pareço suspeito, por que não visto roupas normais então? Não sei, não gosto de me mostrar para outras pessoas.   
Meus olhos iam de doce em, não entendo o motivo, mas creio que quando eu era humano amava doces, agora nem me lembro do gosto, acho que entendo a necessidade do garoto de sentir o gosto do chocolate, peguei três barras e levei ao caixa.   
-Aqui está, obrigada pela preferência. - Quando peguei a sacola, pude sentir o cheiro de sangue, era de péssima qualidade  
-... – Me virei e fui embora.  
Enquanto caminhava, eu apreciava os aromas que apareciam, todos me pareciam tão iguais, qual foi a última vez que provei algo realmente saboroso? Mato tantas pessoas, mas não vejo diferença nos gostos, só como pra viver, é tão chato e irritante, tão monótono.  
-Já disse que não gosto de doces!  
-Cara, você é tão amargo!  
-Me deixa, que saco.  
-Blé! – Senti alguém esbarrar em meu ombro e o olhei.  
-Desculpe, eu... – Nossos olhos se encontram e escutei sei coração acelerar. -... Eu não te vi.  
-Não se preocupe. – Continuamos nos encarando, e aí aconteceu.  
Ao respirar, o cheiro daquele humano entrara profundamente no meu corpo, causando uma sensação que nunca senti antes, seu sangue ecoava em meus ouvidos, o sabor parecia tão extremamente atraente e saboroso que minha mente rodou, senti as presas quererem surgir, e tenho certeza que minhas pupilas dilataram.  
-Há... – Tive que me controlar para não saltar em seu pescoço ali mesmo.  
-Desculpe senhor. – Vi seus lábios se moverem, sua pulsação estava acelerada, pude sentir isso.  
-Vem logo Light! – Uma garota loira o puxou pelo braço.  
“Não o contamine com seu cheiro imundo!”  
-Espera Misa, eu... – Involuntariamente segurei seu pulso, pude sentir seu fluxo de sangue aumentar. -... A-Algum problema?  
-Há não, desculpe. – O soltei, vendo-o se afastar.  
Observei até que sumisse, e fiquei espantado ao ver que minha atenção se focou em sua...... bunda, me sentia... Atraído. Nunca senti um cheiro tão saboroso, eu quero ele pra mim.  
Voltei para a mansão e entreguei os doces a Mello.  
-L? – Me sentei no sofá, ouvindo os ratos se remexerem.  
-Hum?  
-O que houve? – Near se sentiu na minha perna.  
-Você parece... Aéreo.  
-Eu... –Seu nariz se aproximou do meu ombro.  
-Você está cheirando bem.  
-Estou?  
-Sim.  
-Hum...  
-O que houve? Responda! – Olhei o loiro que parecia impaciente.  
-Acho que... – Sorri. -... Encontrei meu “doce” preferido.  
-Hã?  
Comecei a rir e as crianças ficaram me encarando como se fosse louco. Quem era aquele garoto para me despertar tal sensação? Certamente descobrirei.  
(DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS)  
Já fazia duas semanas que conheci aquele ser, foi terrivelmente fácil encontrá-lo, aquele cheiro ficara gravado em minha memória. Durante essas semanas fiquei o observando.  
Seu nome era Light Yagami, 17 anos, considerado o aluno mais inteligente do país, tinha uma irmã mais nova chamada Sayu, seu pai era chefe de polícia e sua mãe dona de casa. Era solteiro, mas vivia sendo perseguido por uma garota chamada Misa Amane, ele era educado e gentil. Eu estava fissurado.  
Por que não o toquei ainda? Simples, não quero acabar com meu doce preferido, e também quero, não apenas seu sangue, mas seu corpo, era a primeira vez que tinha desejos sexuais.  
No momento eu estava em meu quarto deitado na cama mexendo no celular (sim, eu tinha um, não sou completamente desligado desse século) havia o enchido de fotos da minha presa. Não durmo na cama, sim tenho um caixão, mas não precisamos dormir no geral, é apenas para conforto.  
-L?   
-Sim Near?   
-Já terminamos de comer.   
-Que bom.   
-Você não quer?   
-Não. - Ele subiu a cama e se encostou no meu peito.   
-Você não come desde que pegamos aquele casal, vai ficar fraco desse jeito! - O olhei e baguncei seus cabelos.   
-Estou bem, posso passar até um mês sem me alimentar, não se preocupe. Agora vai lá ajudar o Mello.   
-Tá. – O vi sair e me levantei para ir ao Jardim.  
Quando pisei no chão de flores meu corpo estremeceu, senti o cheiro que reconheceria em qualquer lugar, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?   
-Droga... onde está? Tenho certeza que ela jogou aqui...  
Me esconde nas sombras e vi o adolescente de cabelos castanhos aparecer, ele vasculhava o chão a procura de algo.   
Mordi o lábio inferior quando se abaixou e me deu uma ótima visão de suas nádegas redondinha, meu baixo ventre formigou, seria tão fácil agarrá-lo agora, estava em meu território aliás, seria tão fácil jogá-lo na parede, rasgar suas roupas e possuí-lo, tão fácil...  
-Achei! -O vi retirar um relógio do chão. - Aquela praga da Misa... – Endireitou a coluna e abotoou a pulseira do relógio.  
-Que bela... -É tão estranho ter um jardim bem cuidado nessa mansão abandonada. – Se aproximou de uma rosa e espetou o dedo. – Aí!  
A gota vermelho pingou no chão, era pequena demais para Mello e Near sentirem, mas não para mim, o aroma fez minhas presas surgirem, senti vontade de fincá-las em seu pescoço e sorver cada gota de sua vida, aproveitar de si de todas as formas possíveis e posições possíveis. Dei um passo para a luz, ficando visível seus olhos.   
-V-Você é aquele cara... - Ele se lembrava de mim!   
-Olá, gosta do meu jardim Light? - Suas pernas recuaram.   
-Como sabe meu nome?  
-Sou Lawliet Ryuzaki, mas pode me chamar de L.  
O medo em seus olhos fez algo quente surgir em meu corpo, ansiedade talvez? Provavelmente estava assustado com minha aparência incomum e minhas roupas de séculos atrás, deve pensar que sou um lunático.  
-Não sabia que... Tinha um dono.  
-Poucos sabem.  
-... Eu já estou indo, foi um prazer.  
O observei correndo rapidamente para fora, tive que controlar todos os meus impulsos para não correr até ele e fazê-lo tremer mais ainda. Como sou tolo, deveria simplesmente possuí-lo logo, mas não quero que seja assim, quero fazê-lo gemer e gritar de prazer.  
“Me aguarde Light”.

(NEAR)  
Já fazia tempo que o L não se alimentava, desde que se fissurara num certo humano não se alimenta mais, já faz um mês e meio! Há alguns dias, ele entrou em seu caixão e estava lá há 15 dias, não acordava! Provavelmente era fome, mas seu corpo rejeitava qualquer sangue que o obrigávamos a beber.  
-Near...  
-Fala Mello.  
-Estou preocupado com o L. – Suspirei.  
-Eu também.  
-Ouvi falar que é isso que os humanos chamam de amor. – Quis perguntar de onde ele ouviu isso, mas resolvi deixar pra lá.  
-Quero fazer algo para ajudá-lo.  
-Eu também quero. – Abracei meus próprios joelhos.  
-Mas o que podemos fazer? Todo sangue que oferecemos parece não ser bom o bastante e ele rejeita.  
-É... – Vi um sorriso malicioso surgir em seu rosto.  
-O que foi Mello? No que está pensando?  
-Hihihi.  
-Fala logo!  
-Eu tenho um plano infalível! –Me aproximei animado.  
-Qual? – Ainda sorria.  
-Por que ele recusa sangue?  
-Hã?  
-Porque está fissurado naquele cara não é?  
-É.  
-Então o que o L quer?  
-Seu sangue... – Comecei a compreender.  
-Então o que temos que fazer?!  
-Temos que... – Sorri junto com o loiro. -... Mello, você é um gênio!  
-Eu sei!

(LIGHT)  
-Light! Por que a Misa não me quer? – Olhei o braço de Matsuda que estava em meus ombros. – É sua culpa!   
-Calma, ela sabe que não a quero, já disse isso.  
-Mas ela quer! Porque você é perfeito! Eu queria ser você!  
-Você tem seu charme.  
-Você é tão legal! HAAA!!! Misa!!! – Olha o a hora e me levantei.  
-Hum?  
-Eu tenho que ir Matsuda, nos vemos depois ok?  
-Tá...  
-Se cuide.  
-Tu também. – Saí do bar e apreciei o ar noturno, eu nem deveria estar num bar aquela hora da noite.  
Sabe aquela sensação sinistra que tem alguém te observando? Já faz quase dois meses que não me livro dela de jeito nenhum.   
Não sei porque, mas desde que encontrei aquele cara assustador no Jardim, não o tiro da cabeça, ele era tão lindo apesar que vestia roupas antigas, não consigo explicar, mas tinha uma elegância fora de série. Ouvi uma lata de lixo cair e me virei para ela.   
-Olá? – Droga, isso parecia um filme de terror ou é impressão minha? Vi um vulto passar. – A-Alguém aí?   
Comecei a ouvir risadas de crianças, nunca acreditei em fantasmas mas isso era... assustador. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude.  
Meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração ofegante, minhas pernas trêmulas, estou apavorado, tenho certeza que algo ou alguém está atrás de mim! Senti meu corpo sendo empurrado quando desci uma escada e cai.   
-Ai... - Olhei minha mão que ficou ralada.   
-Near! Sei que está ansioso, mas ele vai ficar puto se o machucarmos!   
-Foi mal eu nem pensei nisso! - Olhei as duas crianças que apareceram de repente.   
-Quem são vocês?   
-Espero que não tenhamos te machucado.   
-...   
-Bom... – O loiro sorriu. – Você virá conosco.

Acordei sentindo uma dor que se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro.  
-Não aperta tão forte Mello!  
-Foi você quem quis amarrá-lo!. – É, mas vai prender a circulação! Humanos são frágeis!  
-Está preocupado com ele agora?!  
-... – Remexi os pulsos e os senti presos. – Ele acordou!  
-Ei, abre os olhos. -Obedeci, pisquei algumas vezes.  
-Que... Que horas são? – Me olharam confusos. – Quem são vocês? Onde estou? O que querem?  
-Calma aí.  
-Não vamos matá-lo.  
-Vocês são crianças!  
-Crianças que te sequestraram, te amarraram e pretendem te servir numa bandeja. – Arregalei os olhos.  
-QUE?  
-Mello!  
-Ele que começou.  
-...  
Olhei em volta, estava um breu, pude ver que uma luz fraca começava a entrar por uma fresta da cortina, creio que deve ser de madrugada então, mas o que obviamente mais atraiu minha atenção foi o caixão no meio do quarto.   
-Deus!  
-Que foi? - Eles melhoraram.   
-Isso... Isso é um...um caixão?  
-É o que parece para mim, Near?   
-Pra mim também.   
-... - Engoli seco, não estava gostando daquilo, só tinha duas opções, ou eram lunáticos ou... – O que são vocês?  
-...  
-.…  
-Agora gostei da pergunta. – Me puxaram até estar ao lado do objeto fúnebre. Olhei dentro.  
-... Mas o que... – Era o cara do jardim. – Ele morreu?  
-Creio que sim.  
-A-A quanto tempo? – Se olharam.  
-Sei lá, a mais de 500 anos. – Era impossível.  
-O... Que?  
-Você faz muitas perguntas, pegue a taça Near.  
-Ok.  
-Taça? O que vão fazer com isso? – O loiro fez uma pose falsamente pensativa.  
-Vamos te matar, beber seu sangue e oferecer seu espírito aos deuses mitológicos em troca da vida dele.  
-QUE?? ME SOLTEM SEUS LOUCOS! – O de cabelos brancos deu um saco na outra criança.  
-Seu idiota! Não assuste ele Mello!  
-Hahaha!!! Mas isso é Hilário! Olha a cara dele! Ele acreditou em mim!  
-Claro que acreditou, qualquer um acreditaria dado as circunstâncias.  
-Então... Não vão me matar?  
-Não, não vamos. – Suspirei aliviado.  
-Que bom...  
-Mas a parte de beber seu sangue é verdade  
-QUE?!  
-Pare de gritar!  
-Deixa ele, ninguém vai ouvir mesmo. – Tentei me soltar novamente, preciso sair daqui.  
-O que raios são vocês?  
-Vamos dizer que como se diz hoje em dia... Somos vampiros.  
-Vam...piros?  
-Sim. – Eu certamente teria tido se tudo não estivesse começando a fazer sentido.  
-Isso é...é... – Ambos reviraram os olhos.  
-Impossível? Assustador? Qual desses clichê vai dizer? – Permaneci calado.  
-Mello... Vamos logo.  
-Ok, desamarra ele.  
-Faz você.  
-“Tsc”. – Sem o menor cuidado, a criança loira acho que chamada Mello, me puxou pelos cabelos e cortou as cordas com... As unhas?! – Corto onde?  
-No pulso, mas não faz muito fundo!  
-Eu sei Near, eu sei.  
-Bem pensem nisso! Me soltem! – Fiquei me remexendo bruscamente.  
-Near, é melhor você cortar e eu seguro, ele é irritante.  
-Tá. – Tentei me libertar, mas seguraram meus dois braços em formato de cruz, e pisou nas minhas costas, como podiam serem tão fortes?! – Não vai doer  
Sei que não deveria ficar olhando, mas quando alguém vai arrancar seu sangue para dar para um defunto beber, você tem medo de estar ficando louco, então quer olhar para ver até onde isso vai dar. Vi quando o de cabelos brancos (Qual era o nome dele mesmo?) colocou a taça próximo ao meu pulso e passou a unha, quase automaticamente um rastro de sangue saiu descendo, mas estranhamente não doeu, era apenas uma queimadura.  
Quanto a taça ficou um pouco cheia, ele a retirou e o sangue ficou pingando no chão, os dois olharam fixamente, engoli seco.   
-Você tem um cheiro bom.   
-Também acho, mas a reação do L é um exagero.  
-Concordo.  
O garoto que segurava a taça levantou a cabeça do ser que estava dentro do caixão, o deixando na posição parecida com que as mães seguravam seus filhos na hora do banho.  
-Mello?  
-Hum?  
-É melhor tampar o corte dele, está saindo muito sangue.  
-Relaxa, não furou nenhuma veia e nem foi tão fundo.  
-Sei lá, posso ter calculado errado a profundidade, não quero que ele desmaiei. – Observava meu sangue que escorria pelo cotovelo.  
-Tem razão, me dê um pedaço de pano.  
-Se vira. – Senti um pedaço da minha camisa ser rasgado. – Não era isso que eu pensava.  
-Você que mandou. – Amarrou o pano, logo voltou a ficar vermelho. – Dá logo, quero ver como ele vai reagir ao nosso presente.  
-Espero que bem..  
O garoto... Near, encostou a taça nos lábios alheios e os abriu, fazendo o líquido, MEU sangue descer pela garganta do outro, só pra dizer, ainda estou meio relutante em acreditar nessa história absurda de vampirismo, mas o defunto abriu os olhos, eu fiquei em choque.  
Ele se levantou, encostado na borda, a essa hora, ele virava a taça completamente e sirva todo o líquido como um homem desesperado por água em meio ao deserto.  
-L! Você acordou!  
-Eu falei que funcionaria!  
A0esar das exclamações de alegrias & as crianças, o outro não parecia estar ouvindo, parecia ocupado demais em saborear cada mínima gota de meu sangue.  
-... –Meu coração estava acelerado de medo e nervosismo.   
-L? – Senti seus olhos antes negros que agora estavam vermelhos e se fixava em mim atentamente, mas creio que deve ter sido o reflexo das velas espalhadas pelo quarto, sei que disse que estava tudo breu, mas para um humano, simples velas são uma grande iluminação.  
-Light?  
-... – Não respondi.   
Seus olhos pareceram confusos eles observaram cada detalhe de mim, observou o pé do loiro nas minhas costas, observou que minhas pernas estavam amarradas, observou a posição dos meus braços e o pano vermelho que antes era branco, observou a taça em sua mãos e as duas crianças, ele parecia tão confuso, que quase pude enxergar engrenagens funcionando, e quando tudo pareceu se encaixar e fazer sentido, se levantou.   
-O que vocês dois fizeram? – Eles pareceram tão confusos quanto o outro no início.   
-Nós...   
-Larguem ele! – O peso das minhas costas desapareceu.   
Fiquei confuso quando o... O vampiro mais velho passou a dar bronca nos outros dois por terem me trazido ali, mas como eu estava ocupado tentando encontrar uma forma de sair daquela situação, não prestei muita atenção, em primeiro lugar, por que raios tinha que ser eu?! Havia mais 5.000 pessoas em Tóquio, não precisava ser eu.  
-“Tsc” essas crianças... – Tentava soltar as cordas que prendiam meus tornozelos quando ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado. -... Fica parado que irei soltá-lo.   
(L)   
Quando me aproximei dele para soltá-lo, nossos olhos se encontraram e permaneceram assim por um tempo, ouvi sua pulsação acelerar e consequentemente o cheiro de seu sangue ficava mais forte, sentia sua essência sair pelo corte que aqueles garotos fizeram, e isso me excitava.  
Era um pouco excitante sentir que ele me temia, me deixava com vontade de fazê-lo chorar... Lambe os lábios com esse pensamento e cortei as cordas que o prendiam.   
Sempre me impressionava com a lerdeza dos humanos, mas algo que realmente era curioso, era a agilidade com que eles se moviam quando estavam com medo.   
Light correu para a porta assim que o soltei, mas antes que pudesse sequer trocar a maçaneta o prensei a ela e o beijei.   
Ele pareceu surpreso com minha atitude e passou a socar meus braços para me afastar dele, claro que doía mais em si do que em mim, quando percebeu que seria inútil, desistiu.   
Assim que senti a desistência de sua parte, agarrei sua cintura com força e passei a beijá-lo tão brutalmente que creio ter feito seus lábios doerem, mas quem poderia me culpar? Estava esperando por isso há séculos! Bem, tecnicamente falando apenas alguns meses. Ao tentar adentrar minha boca, sua língua perfurou-se ao tocar uma de minhas presas, minha boca se encheu com um doce gosto de sangue.   
No instante seguinte estávamos deitados na cama, quebrei o beijo ao sentir que precisava de ar, que coisa inconveniente, ar.   
-Não faça coisas que possam me provocar. - O beijei novamente.   
-Não pense coisas erradas de mim, provavelmente eu não faria isso se eles não houvessem te trago. - Sua respiração estava ofegante. -Me lembrarei de agradecê-los.   
-Me solte, não faça... Não faça nada comigo. -Passei o nariz sobre seu pescoço lentamente, apreciando o cheiro de sangue, ah... sempre foi tão bom assim? -…Eu nem te conheço.   
-Nem teria como. – Deixei minha língua vagar sobre sua veia que pulsava. – Me lembro de ter dito para não me provocar.   
-Eu não fiz nada.   
-Seu sangue está agitado.   
-C-Claro que está! O que esperava que estivesse acontecendo? -Sorri e raspei minhas presas no local.   
-Já faz quase dois meses que não me alimento, sabia?! E você já está ferido... – Acaricie gentilmente seu pulso. – É com seu sangue nesse estado... Estou enlouquecendo...se não se acalmar posso me descontrolar Light.   
-... – Observei seu pomo-de-Adão se movimentar. -... Eu não quero morrer...  
-Não se preocupe, não irei matá-lo.  
-Mas... – Seu olhar confuso me encantava.  
-Ainda não entendeu o que quero? – Achei que humanos fossem mais maliciosos hoje em dia. – Esperava mais do aluno número um do País.  
-... Como sabe disso? – Sorri divertido.  
-Sei de tudo sobre você Light Yagami.  
-I-Isso é...  
-Hum... – Me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Pelo visto você é bem experiente nos estudos, mas não em outros assuntos.  
-O-O que quer dizer?  
-Seu sangue... Tem gosto de virgem. – Ele corou e seu coração acelerou mais.  
-...  
-Compreende o que eu quero agora?  
-... Meu sangue?  
-Também, mas tem outra coisa. – Apertei sua coxa, deixando minha mão subir por ela numa carícia ousada.  
-O-O que...?  
-Quero seu corpo.  
-...!  
Assim que informei isso, tratei de desabotoar sua camisa e retirar suas roupas de baixo, ele via que suas roupas estavam desaparecendo, mas seus olhos humanos não conseguiam acompanhar meus movimentos e isso o assustava, compreensível.  
-Me solte! Eu... Eu não quero isso! – Peguei seu pulso no ar e cravei minhas presas ali, sorvendo um pouco do líquido fresco, era mil vezes melhor que o que provei antes. – HA! Pare! Isso dói!  
-... – O soltei é lambi a ferida. – Te falei para se comportar então obedeça.  
-Por favor... – Seus olhos chorosos me fizeram sentir um aperto estranho a muito tempo esquecido. -... Pare... Estou com medo...  
-Light... – Beijei sua bochecha e enxuguei suas lágrimas.  
-L...  
-Serei gentil agora ok? Mas não pretendo deixá-lo ir, também não irei matá-lo, irei fazer isso com você e beberei seu sangue, pode ser do jeito fácil ou difícil.  
-...  
-Se insistir no jeito difícil, irei prendê-lo, sabe que não pode comigo, irá me deixar irritado e não serei gentil, do jeito fácil farei o possível para te causar prazer e não sentirá dor quando for me alimentar, o que escolhe?  
-... – Ele não respondeu, invés disso parou de se debater e respirou fundo, virando o rosto para o lado, senti seus músculos se forçando a relaxar, mas seu coração permanecia agitado. Sorri.  
-Você realmente aprende rápido Light Yagami.  
-Só... Faça rápido.  
-Não tenha pressa... – Acariciei sua pele desnuda. – Farei tudo lentamente.  
-...  
Admiti que roupas da minha época eram mais belas, mas as de hoje em dia eram muito mais fáceis de se tirarem.  
Me levantei para retirar as roupas e olhei a janela, o sol já havia nascido, mas graças as cortinas estava tudo escuro, o ser na cama não se mexia, seu nervosismo era quase palpável.  
-Está pronto?  
-Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta? – Mordi seu ombro sem usar as presas.  
-Não seja arredio.  
-Não serei, vou... Vou me comportar.  
-Sei disso.  
Dei início a uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, ele mal respirava, provavelmente com medo de que o mordesse, creio que será difícil fazê-lo relaxar.  
Quando minha boca foi para seu mamilo esquerdo, seu coração disparou antes mesmo que o tocasse, ele estava com vergonha, que fofo.   
-Está constrangido?   
-.…. - Me perguntou se ele estava com medo de gaguejar.   
Passei a estimular seus mamilos, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não feri-lo, mas o ouvi gemer baixo quando acidentalmente rocei minha presa no bico rosado.   
-Gosta quando roço minhas presas? Quer que eu o morda?   
-N-Não...  
-Tudo bem. -Me aproximei e mordi seu mamilo, sugando o sangue, ele puxou meu cabelo.   
-P-Pare! Ngh... Hum... – O tirei da boca e fiz o mesmo com o outro.   
-Você é masoquista.   
-Pever...tido... – Soltei uma risada.   
-Se tivesse me conhecido há séculos atrás, diria que sou um cavalheiro.   
-... – Acariciei sua ereção de leve. – Ngh...   
-Pode dizer que não quer, ou se fazer de difícil, mas sabia que quanto mais dizemos que não, mais nossos corpos dizem sim?! Como você. – Segurei seu membro e comecei a masturbá-lo.   
-L... Hn... Pa... N..!   
-Não precisa se segurar, será melhor pra mim se for gostoso para você.   
-... N... Não farei...isso...Hun...  
-Você não conseguirá se controlar quando eu estiver dentro, irei me garantir disso.   
-Há! P-pare! Eu... – O senti se derramar sobre minha mão e a lambi, observando o seu rosto corar.   
-Vamos ao que interessa, fique de quatro ok? -Demorou um pouco, mas obedeceu. – Bela vista heim. – Não resisti ao impulso de estapear as nádegas branquinhas a minha frente, deixando-as automaticamente vermelhas.  
-HAA!!!  
Abri suas pernas e encarei o local em que me colocaria em breve, suas pernas tremiam, era tão óbvio que ele estava assustado, não era o que eu queria, mas o que poderia fazer?! Repentinamente frustrado, me abaixei para morder sua nádega direita.  
-L! Hum...  
-Sua pele é macia, minhas presas entram facilmente.  
-Que droga!  
-O que foi?  
-Por que não para com essa droga e acaba logo com isso?! – Achei que ele choraria quando abaixou a cabeça.  
-... Me odeia tanto assim?  
-Olha o que está fazendo comigo, como quer que eu não o odeie?!  
-...  
-Apenas vá em frente e pegue logo o que quer, duvido que se importe com o que eu quero mesmo. – Aquilo me doeu, fazia séculos que não sentia algo assim. – Me penetra logo!  
-... Se é o que quer. – Segurei seu quadril e me afundei nele, tomando o cuidado de não causar nenhum dano interno com minha força.  
-HAAAAAA!!! – Vi um fino rastro de sangue sair de onde nos uníamos.  
Ele chorava mas acredito que doía mais em mim do que nele, desde que o encontrei pela primeira vez, não o tiro da cabeça, eu Havia me apaixonado pela primeira vez, ele me dera uma nova vida, queria que fosse prazeroso pra ele também, então por que?! Por que ele não deixava!! Eu não quero machucá-lo!  
-... – Parei de me mover e fiquei o ouvindo soluçar.  
-P...P...Por que parou?  
-Não é o que eu quero. -O virei de frente pra mim e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver algo em meu rosto.  
-Hã?  
-Quero que seja prazeroso pra você também Light.  
-Por que? V... Você só quer meu... Corpo e meu sangue. – Balancei a cabeça.  
-Não é assim.  
-Então o que é?  
-... Eu venho te seguindo.  
-Vem?  
-Sim. Você não vai acreditar, mas eu me apaixonei por você. – Me sentei na cama e ele me olhou, ainda trêmulo.  
-S-se apaixonou?  
-Foi. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes, mesmo sendo um monstro eu me apaixonei, pode ter sido porque tem o aroma mais saboroso que já provei, mas... Quanto mais te perseguia, mais me sentia atraído, seu sangue, seu corpo, e então... Percebi que também queria seu coração  
-...  
-Sabe por que o Mello e o Near te sequestraram?  
-Por que?  
-Porque desde que te conheci, desde que senti seu cheiro, não conseguia me alimentar de mais ninguém. Não queria beber outro sangue que não fosse feito pra mim, mas não podia lidar com a ideia de machucá-lo, foi por isso que escolhi adormecer.  
-...   
-Porque eu o queria, e sabia que um humano jamais pensaria outra coisa além do que você está pensando, e não posso culpá-lo.   
-Você me machucou... - Olhei para o chão. -Estou com dor.   
-Eu sei, não fui cavalheiro como me ensinaram. Desculpe. – Odiava sentir aquela dor no peito.   
-Por que eu?   
-Hã?   
-Você é um... Vampiro, por que se apaixonar justo por mim?   
-Não sei, destino talvez.   
-...   
-Eu sinto muito mesmo, não queria machucá-lo, queria cuidar de você e fazer sua primeira vez prazerosa, mas olhe só, faz tanto tempo que não sou gentil, que quase te quebrei!   
O ouvi se sentar e gemer de dor, me senti mal com isso. Sua próxima ação me surpreendeu, seus braços me cercaram num... Abraço.   
-... Eu também não te tirei da cabeça L.   
-...?   
-Não vou mentir, tudo isso parece uma loucura, estava com medo e frustrado com a ideia de ter... Um ser não humano querendo se divertir comigo, e aquelas crianças... Assustaram o inferno pra fora de mim.  
-Eles são assim mesmo. – Aproveitei a carícia nos cabelos.   
-E claro, você me machucou, estou morrendo de dor e provavelmente não vou conseguir andar durante uns três dias ou mais, você sabe... No custava nada ter sei lá, me cortejado. Suponho que era o que faziam na sua época.   
-Eu não me lembro...   
-Hum... O que quer fazer agora?   
-Hum? - Ele desviou o olhar corado.   
-Eu... Se prometer ser realmente gentil, eu... Aceito tentar... De novo.   
-... Mesmo? – Meus olhos brilharam com a possibilidade de fazer certo.   
-Sim. – O beijei ansioso, deitando-o novamente.   
-Se doer me avise ok?   
-Tá. – Me preparei para penetrá-lo. – Espere!   
-O que?   
-Não acha que...   
-Que?   
-... Seria melhor me preparar antes?   
-Prepará-lo? Como?   
-Vou mesmo ter que explicar?   
-.…  
-Se sente. – Fiz o que me disse. – Se ousar falar algo eu te mato.   
-Ok.   
Creio que se meu coração funcionar se bateria como louco agora, Light se ajoelhou e lambeu 3 de seus dedos.   
-O que vai fazer? - Fui ignorado.   
Após lambe-los, o vi penetrar um dos dedos em si, fazendo uma expressão dolorida. Demorou um pouco, mas em algum momento ele passou a gemer baixinho com todos os dedos entrando e saindo de si. Vendo aquilo, o puxei fazendo-o se deitar.   
-Tudo bem se eu entrar agora?   
-S-Seja gentil. – Beijei seu queixo.   
-Serei.  
Nem lembro qual foi a última vez que fiz algo de forma tão lenta. Demorou um tempo até entrar totalmente nele e começar a me mover, mas ao ouvir seus gemidos senti que valeu a pena.  
Tentava me movimentar de forma não tão feroz para não machucá-lo, mas creio que o ritmo estava bom, seu sangue se agitava cada vez mais, indicando que estava perto de vir.   
-L! Há! N... Ngh... Hn!... Já...   
-Light! Não... Me aperte tanto...  
-Não... M... Me morda... – Mal disse isso e afundei minhas presas em seu ombro, sentindo nossos orgasmos nos atingir.   
Nos deitamos na cama e o abracei.   
-Light?   
-Sim?   
-Estou com fome...   
-Você quer... Me morder? – Concordei.   
-Não precisa ser agora se estiver cansado.   
-Tudo bem... – Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, expondo seu pescoço. -.. Vá em frente, só... Seja gentil.   
-Eu vou. – Aproximei minhas presas dali e o mordi.   
Como já havia o mordido algumas vezes, não precisei sugar muito, lambi a ferida quando parei de me alimentar (A saliva dos vampiros havia gotículas que paravam o sangramento) .   
-Está bem Light?   
-Estou, é só... Meio cansado.   
-Descanse um pouco.   
-Meus pais devem estar preocupados... Meu pai é policial, ele pode achar que fui sequestrado...   
-O que aconteceu.   
-Sim, mas... Preciso mandar uma mensagem... Cadê meu celular?   
-Deve estar nas suas roupas. – Me levantei para pegar o aparelho e lhe entreguei.   
-Obrigado. – O observei digitando algo e depois deixando o objeto de lado.   
-Pronto?   
-Sim.   
-Bom.   
Voltamos a nos deitar, nos aconchegando um ao outro.   
-L?   
-Hum?   
-Eu sou humano.   
-E?   
-Preciso de coisas.   
-Tipo?   
-Banho, comida e sono. – Suspirei. – E quero uma reforma.   
-Ok, vou providenciar, pode dormir.   
E assim ele fez.   
(LIGHT)   
-Light! Vamos sair?   
-Foi mal, hoje não dá.   
-De novo?   
-Deixa ele Matsuda, o Light tá namorando. – Corei.   
-Não é isso! – Eles riram.   
-Então tá, vai lá campeão. – Revirei os olhos e me afastei deles, idiotas.  
Namorando? É, pode se chamar disso, sorri. Estou namorando um Vampiro mimada e infantil com duas crianças a tira colo. Me aproximei da mansão (hoje renovada), e entrei.   
-Está comendo chocolate de novo Mello? – O loiro me olhou.  
-É que estou tão feliz por finalmente sentir o gosto.   
-Imagino.   
-O L está no Jardim.   
-E o Near?   
-Jogando xadrez sozinho ou enfurnado em algum canto.   
-Sei... Ok vou ver o L.   
-Beleza.  
Era engraçado como eles pareciam tão normais agora, vestindo roupas dessa época, com móveis novos, tirando o fato que a casa ficava com todas as cortinas fechadas e era iluminada apenas pela eletricidade.  
Encontrei meu vampiro jogado no meio das flores, ele suportava bem a luz solar.   
-Você vai ficar bronzeado. -O ouvi rir.   
-Até parece. - Me deitei ao seu lado. - Como foi a aula?  
-Bem.  
-Hum.  
-L, reparei algo.  
-O que?  
-Estamos namorando. – Seus olhos negros me fitaram seriamente. – O que foi?  
-Já nos considerava noivos. – Me sentei bruscamente.  
-Que?! Noivos?!  
-Sim, estava até procurando um anel.  
-…Você... Você nem conhece meus pais!  
-Claro que os conheço. – Esqueci que havia sido stalkeado.  
-Mas eles não me conhecem.  
-É. – Deitei outra vez.  
-Estou noivo de um vampiro, céus...  
-Depois do casamento te transformo. – Bufei.   
-O que eu sou? A Bella do Crepúsculo? – Ele sorriu malicioso e me puxou para perto de si.  
-Vai me dar um filho Light?  
-Sabe que não. – Suas mãos apertaram minha vinda.  
-Bem... Podemos fingir que vai, e tecnicamente o Mello é o Near são meus filhos.  
-Deus me livre daquelas pestes!  
-Não fale assim, foi graças a eles que ficamos juntos. – Grunhi.  
-Nem me lembre, passei uma semana sem andar.  
-Eu tive que desembolsar uma fortuna pra nós atualizar! – Apontou para suas roupas e ri.  
-Ainda falta os sapatos L.  
-Não gosto deles.  
-Mimado.  
-Egoísta.  
-Só um pouco. – Trocamos um selinho.  
Ficamos observando o céu, estava com algumas nuvens e alguns pássaros voavam por ele.  
-Eu acho que te amo L.  
-Eu te amo Light. – Sorri.  
-Devo ser louco por estar namorando um vampiro.  
-Com certeza, mas eu também sou. – Me beijou. – Sou louco por você.  
-Você é tão meloso.  
-Não faz nem ideia. Teve sorte que eu não me lembro como se corteja alguém apropriadamente. – Seria divertido ter o L me cortando no estilo Don Juan, ou não, iria ser constrangedor ser tratado como uma dama.  
-Haha, por que tenho a impressão que você gostava de doces quando era humano?  
-Eu ainda gosto, mas hoje meu doce é você. – Foi impossível não rir, me sentei sobre seu colo.  
-Aé? Vai me comer então? – Mordi meu lábio e ele segurou minha cintura.  
-Com certeza eu vou.  
É, acho que de certa forma eu iria ser devorado, e estava totalmente bem com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, apesar de que não tenho certeza se alguém nesse site além de mim fala português kkkk


End file.
